Twirl Me
by hurriCADE
Summary: Jade's upset after Tori's prome. Luckily, Cat knows just how to cheer up her brooding friend. Cade friendship. Takes place after Prom Wrecker. Rated for one swear word.


**A/N: I've had this on my iPod for quite awhile. Figured I might as well fix it up and post it. It's post Prom Wrecker (told you it's been on there for while xD). I didn't really like that episode, cuz Jade basically gets screwed over; she ****_did_**** book her play first:/**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it you ask? Well, no. but...**

* * *

"Bye Tug!" Cat called, waving goodbye to her slightly charred date as she left the prome. It had been a good night, with goofy dancing, performing with Tori, and laughing at Tug's crazy antics. As she walked through the parking lot, her heels clacking as she hummed the tune to 'Best Friend's Brother', her eyes suddenly caught sight of a figure near the front entrance of the school. They were leaning against the brick wall of the school cutting up a thick looking book and, after further analysis, Cat realized it was Jade. At this revelation she changed her destination, now heading toward her glum-looking friend.

"Jade!" she called out. Jade glanced up from her scissor work, seeing her bubbly friend heading in her direction.

"Go away," Jade called back sourly. Cat didn't falter in the slightest, now standing in front of Jade.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked curiously. Jade glared down at her shoes.

"Can't a girl sit on the pavement cutting up a textbook without having her motives questioned?"

"Why are you cutting up a textbook? Couldnt you get in trouble for wrecking school stuff?" Cat asked, concerned her friend might get in trouble.

"It's Tori's. I don't think she really needs it anymore," Jade stated, cutting another page out of the book. Cat's eyebrows arched upward.

"Tori's? Why would you cut up Tori's stuff? What if that's important for one of her classes?!" Cat asked, raising her voice slightly.

"I don't really care! Fuck Tori!" Jade snapped back as she tore off the cover. Cat was silent for a moment before taking a seat next to her brooding friend.

"Are you okay? Did I make you mad?" The red-haired girl asked cautiously. Jade stopped mid-cut, sighing and turning her head to look at Cat.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you Cat. I'm not mad at you. It's just... Tori and her stupid prom I hate!" Jade growled

"Prome," Cat corrected.

"Whatever!" Jade said irritably, "The point is _my_ play, which I've been working on for months, was cancelled in a heartbeat just so Vega could get what she wanted as always," Jade explained.

"You could always have your play on a different day. I'll even help you arrange it!" Cat assured her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sikowitz doesn't like my plays anyway," Jade said, shaking her head. "I had to fight really hard to get him to agree on letting me have it at all in the first place."

"Well I love your plays!" Cat said, clapping her hands together. "They're so creative and fun! I'll help you reschedule."

"How?" Jade cocked an eyebrow. "How are you going to manage scheduling a play Sikowitz said no to ME on? You know he's scared of me right?"

"I'll tell Sikowitz tomorrow that I want to book the black box theatre next month for a play, but," Cat said, pointing at Jade playfully, "I won't tell him _what_ play exactly."

Jade gave a slow grin. "Sneaky plan," she said approvingly. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Rubbing what on me?"

"Nevermind," Jade said amusedly. Then she looked down again. "It's still frustrating though, knowing I wouldn't have had to reschedule at all if it weren't for Vega."

Cat looked thoughtful. "Well, did you at least enjoy the Prome?"

Jade looked at her bewildered. "No! It was stupid, why would I enjoy it?"

"Well, they had desserts! With cake and brownies and cookies and frosting and punch," Cat sobered slightly, leaning in and switching to a half-whisper, "but between you and me the punch kind of tasted like soap."

Jade gave the tiniest of grins. "Okay, sugary sweets and soapy punch. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't hate Vega's Prome."

Cat looked thoughtful. Then a tiny light seemed to go on in her head as she grinned and shook Jade's arm. "You love dancing!"

Jade glared at what was left of the textbook in her hand, a blush crossing her face. "No I don't..." she mumbled feebly.

Cat grinned, as if she knew the secret to world peace. "Yes you do! You laugh and smile and you look really happy when you dance! Did you dance at Tori's Prome?"

"No, I was too busy sabotaging stuff," Jade admitted, giving a slight sheepish grin at Cat's sudden stern look. Without a word Cat stood. "Where're you going?" Jade asked, suddenly not wanting to be left alone. Cat pulled her Pearpod out of her pocket, tapping a few things before 'I Found a Way' started playing. She set the device on the cement before seizing Jade's hand, pulling her up gently. "What are you doing?" Jade raised an eyebrow as Cat began to sway and bounce.

"Dancing silly!" Cat said in a 'duh' voice. Jade shook her head.

"This is stupid, no," she said, releasing the smaller girl's hands.

"C'mon, you need to! You didn't get to dance all night! That's why you're so grumpy," Cat explained as if it were common sense, tugging at Jade's arm.

"No, I don't need to do anything. I'm not going to-"

"Jaaaaaade, pleeeaase?" Cat whined, a pouty look on her face. Jade sighed. She hated it when Cat pulled the puppy dog eyes. Cats weren't supposed to have such cute puppy dog eyes; it defied all logic.

"Fine." Jade relented, rolling her eyes.

"Yay! Twirl me!" Cat grabbed Jade's hand, twirling herself as she giggled. Jade couldn't resist smiling at her goofy companion's behavior as she began to slowly bop to the music. Soon the two were dancing and laughing in the parking lot, twirling and singing along to whatever song came on. Jade's gloomy attitude disappeared into the night and the evening's events were easily forgotten as the two teenaged girls pranced around goofily, making each other laugh and smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well? You like? Well, didja? didja? No? Well then .**

**I'm not sure if I really like this one or not; I'm posting it for now, but if it doesn't do very well I think I'm just going to take it down. Just wasn't feeling this one:/**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is much appreciated:3**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
